Disney Demigods Chapter Two
Snow White Snow White was never the type to trust anyone. However this case was different. The old lady seemed so sincere. So when she asked Snow to try one of her precious apples, how could she refuse? “Eat, my dear. Try its taste and savor it in your mouth,” The old lady cooed at Snow. Snow took her first bite. To her surprise the apple was neither good nor bad. It was tasteless and its texture was plain. Snow looked up at the old lady to see her smiling wickedly. “Eat my dear…eat,” The laughed and grabbed Snow’s arms. Snow quickly spat out the bite of the apple. The old lady had a look of disappointment. “Fine, I will make you eat,” She picked up the apple and began to force it into Snow’s mouth. Snow muffled a scream and desperately tried to get free. The old lady’s hands were so strong and Snow found herself quickly losing strength. Some of the juices of the apple crept down her throat. She began to black out. Suddenly, and the old lady let go of Snow and crumpled to the ground. An axe was imbedded in her neck. She had a look of surprise, but when she saw snow she could only laugh as blood spurted out. The thrower of the axe was one of the dwarves Snow had befriended. Behind him were six other who quickly ran to her side. All snow could do was stare at them. She couldn’t move any part of her body. Not even her eyes. “Is…she dead,” One of the dwarves asked with tears forming. “No, She will live…we will find a way,” The leader of the dwarves cried. The events that took shape as snow lay paralyzed went as a blur. She found herself laying in a crystal coffin. “Don’t worry Snow. We’ll find a way for you to live forever…We promise” All snow could do was sleep. All she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep. Sleep… Song Whitmore Song Whitmore lay in the snow as the black overtook her. She tried to remember what happened. There was an accident. Some rogue griffons had crashed into her car. She tried to bring her head up and saw a body a few feet away. It was her dad’s. “Daddy? Please…no,” Song whispered. She coughed and blood flew out. Song was dying. Song looked around and saw he step-mother. She was breathing. “Fay! Come on Fay wake up! We need help,” Song tried to get up and get to Fay, but she realized her legs were trapped underneath the car. Fay began to mumble and stir. “Common Fay! Wake up!” Fay’s eyes suddenly opened. She turned and looked at Song, then at her dead husband. “No! Oh…God…no…,” He voice cracked and she fell into sobs as she crawled over to Song’s dad. “Fay…I think I need help. Call 911…please” Fay looked over at me and pulled her cell phone out. She dialed the numbers and began talking to an operator. Song’s hearing began to blur and she couldn’t make out what Fay was saying. Fay crawled over to Song and began talking about her condition to the operator. She then hung up and inspected Song. “Honey, how are you doing?” She asked as she tried to get look at Song’s legs. “My chest really hurts…and I coughed up blood,” Song gasped. “I’m having trouble bleeding” “Common baby, we can do this. The ambulance is coming,” Fay grabbed my hand. Song began to black out. I couldn’t feel my body. The pain left. “I…I…Think I’m going to die” “Don’t talk like that!” Fay cried as she squeezed Song’s hand. “You are going to be fine. Song’s eyes closed and she fell back. Fay’s sobs were the last thing Song heard. Song saw only black. There was nothing around me. All she could do was float among the black. Suddenly, there was a bright light. She could walk up to it if she wanted. She began to walk when something pulled her back. She turned and beside her was a pale girl with dark black hair. She smiled at Song. “Turn around and wait,” She disappeared into dust. Song turned around and there was another bright light. This one came at her. Suddenly it engulfed her and she felt it’s warmth. Then she awoke. She was in an ambulance. Around her, mortals looked in awe. Song’s body was glowing. She looked at herself and saw that her body had changed. When she saw her reflection in the window she gasped. She was no longer Song Whitmore. He features had changed entirely. Fay was in the room too and stared at her. “What…are you,” Fay asked without taking her eyes off of Song’s body. Song looked at herself some more. Then she looked towards Fay. She had no idea what she was. Category:Disney Demigods